


Sólo Harry

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>escrito para lusse_kun  que en el meme del angst pidió un Harry/Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo Harry

Harry está sentado y se mece lentamente. Tiene los labios cerrados, pero una música vaga y entrecortada se escurre desde su pecho. No tiene fuerza porque lleva días aquí, encerrado sin comida ni bebida. Sus labios están secos. Sus ojos se cierran y queda inconsciente cada tanto, pero ya no lo nota. 

Su frente está recargada frente al espejo y mira directamente a los ojos a la imagen de la cual se ha quedado perdidamente enamorado. Si este fuera cualquier espejo los ojos que vería estarían muertos. Pero los que le devuelven la mirada están llenos del fulgor que da la felicidad más pura.

Es él pero no es él.

Es él pero ese que está ahí es todo lo que Harry no es y quisiera ser. Tiene todo lo que Harry quisiera tener. Está con todos los que Harry quisiera ver a su lado. 

Pasa sus dedos por la superficie fría. 

El Harry del espejo le sonríe y posa su mano justo donde están sus dedos. Luego, posa sus labios, como si besara la punta de esos dedos. 

Harry sonríe. O lo intenta. Hace mucho que perdió la consciencia de sus gestos y ya no recuerda cómo debería verse él. 

Cierra los ojos y le gana nuevamente la inconsciencia.


End file.
